Call to the Broken Souls
by Gamer551
Summary: When her sister disappears, Cassandra Alexandra will do anything to see her home safe. Even seek the help of the arrogant, wayward Siegfried Schtauffen. But as her feelings for the knight grow, she must learn to face the darkness that lies in every soul.
1. Prolouge

_This is my first story ever posted, so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. My spelling isn't great, so please call me out if I spell words wrong. Thank you...! This is the very short prologue of my story, so tell me what you think!_

_P.S. I don't own Soul Calibur...  
_

* * *

Prologue:

Tira heard the wings of her ravens beat faster and she knew she was almost there. It seemed every time the master was near, they became restless, almost as if they could feel the evil energy emanating from him, thick as fog. She shuddered as cold wind whipped her blue hair around dark lips.

She hopped up the stairs towards the Cathedral where she knew he sat waiting for her. As she swung the doors open she caught a glimpse of him staring out towards the city. It seemed as if the darkness moved around him and engulf the surrounding air.

"I'm Late again Milord. My apologizes." She bowed her head to the Dark Knight and let a devious smile play on her lips.

"I have a task for you Tira." The Knight's voice boomed in the Cathedral, almost shaking the ground as he stalked towards her. Tira didn't dare raise from her low bow.

"Anything Milord." Her voice oozed with excitement at the possibilities.

"I need you to look for my next host while I retrieve Soul Edge." The Dark Knight stood right over her. "It must be a soul tainted by darkness that is easy to control. My last host was rather reluctant." Tira nodded vigorously. "And one more thing, as long as Soul Calibur is still around, it is a threat. It seems my old friend is carrying that blasted sword and I need it gone. Do you understand?"

Tira shuddered at the hidden warning behind his question _'fail me and there will be dire consequences'_. She nodded again fearfully as his dark aura surrounded her, drawing her closer to the ground. "I understand."

"Good." He knelt down and lifted her chin until she stared into the empty shadows in his azure armour. "Kill anyone who gets in your way."

An excited smile stretched her lips. "Of course Milord."


	2. First Encounters

_I really thought it would take me longer to add the second chapter, but I've been writing a lot lately... Don't forget to COMMENT!_

_P.S. I don't own Soul Calibur, or any of it's awesomeness...  
_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cassandra Alexandra awoke just as tired as when she fell asleep. She enjoyed the feel of a bed after sleeping outside for so long, but she wasn't able to sleep well at all.

After receiving a few lecherous comments and glances from the Inn owner, Cassandra had stayed up most of the night with her Digama sword and Omega shield drawn, thinking about the horrible things she would do to the old man if he dared enter her room like he had threatened - She didn't think he would, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Cassandra walked out of the lobby and out into the scorching sun. She really didn't want to travel today, but she would have to if she wanted to catch up to Sophitia.

Her eldest sister had disappeared again to search for Soul Edge, this time without even telling her beloved husband Rothion - not that he would have stopped her. But there was no way Cassandra was going to let her sister do this alone. Not this time.

After receiving a new sword and shield from her brother-in-law and paying a short visit to the temple of Hephaestus, to tell their so called "god" exactly what she thought of him, she was on her way. She would stop her sister and send her home before she got hurt, and destroy Soul Edge herself. Lucius had offered to join her but she had refused. There was no way she was going to endanger her younger brother.

"Excuse me?"

Cassandra turned her head towards the small voice behind her. A young village girl with short blonde pigtails bounced over to Cassandra nervously. "Yes?" Cassandra said impatiently as the girl shifted her feet.

"I heard you were searching for a sword called Soul Edge." The girl shrank back as a smile stretched on Cassandra's face.

"Do you know of it?" The girl shook her head. "Then why would you bring it up?" Cassandra snapped making the girl let out a soft squeak.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered. "I-I-It's just that, a young woman was asking about the same sword not long after you came."

"A woman?" _Could it be...?_ "What did she look like?"

"Uhh- well she was blonde with blue eyes, I think. I'm not sure."

_Sophitia..._

"Did you see where she went?"

* * *

The eerie forest around him seemed to be wearing Siegfried Schtauffen down. Something about the air felt dense, like walking through water.

He squint his eyes, in a desperate attempt to see through the veil of darkness in between the trees in front of him. He wasn't sure where he was, or even which direction he was supposed to be heading, but he hopped he would be there soon. Something about the forest didn't seem right.

His eyes shifted through the darkness at every rustle in the trees, and every crunch of twigs breaking underneath his feet. He reached for the hilt of his sword as a shadow passed by the trees. "I hate forests." He sighed to himself. "I always get so damned paranoid." He looked up towards the pale light shinning from the openings in the trees where several black birds stood perched, looking down on him with hateful eyes. "And these stupid birds aren't helping." He said to himself, exasperated.

As his hand released his sword, an arrow whizzed past his head. He turned towards the direction the arrow came from, seeing four revenants watching him with hollow eyes. _How did he miss them?_ He cursed, sprinting through the trees. What was going on?

He suddenly cursed the extra weight of Soul Calibur that was strapped to his back along with Requiem in zweihander form.

Suddenly, a revenant skeleton bounced from behind the trees with a sword in hand. Siegfried ducked the revenants sword and brought up his elbow, cracking its jaw. He wanted to stop and finish him off, but before he could even draw his sword, Siegfried needed to escape the surrounding trees. He hadn't noticed before how vulnerable he was, with no room around him to draw his sword. He needed to find a clearing. Any clearing.

He skidded to a stop at a small area, bare of trees. _This will have to do._

Drawing his zweihander, he blocked an attack from a charging revenant. In one swing, three revenants lay on the floor, decapitated. Another slashed its sword, grazing his armour. Pushing the puppet back with his sword, Siegfried cracked it's skull in two before turning on the other five charging behind him. Swinging his sword he took them out easily. He turned, using his shield to block a rain of arrows.

"Shit!" Siegfried cursed as more jumped from behind trees. Suddenly, pulled by their master, the revenants retreated into the shadows. Their master wouldn't be far behind. He needed to get out of these woods. He was at an extreme disadvantage. _That's probably what he wants_. Siegfried thought bitterly to himself.

Suddenly, shrill laughter rang in Siegfried's ears. "Hello!" He turned towards the childish voice, to see a young girl in green clothing standing on a thin branch above him. She laughed again and jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of him. She jumped back as he went to grab her and giggled. He had to admit, her cheery mood was infuriating. The girl's green clothing clung tight to her body, exposing a lot more skin than someone her age should. A raven perched gracefully on her shoulder and let out a bone chilling screech. The girl lovingly kissed the bird on the head and watched as it disappeared behind the trees.

"I'm so glad I found you!" The girl giggled and spun around in circles. "I had to look everywhere for you." She pouted and crossed her arms like a spoiled child. "You almost got me in trouble with Nightmare."

"Nightmare? That's impossible." Siegfried stepped back and gripped the hilt of his sword, until his knuckles were white.

"It's very possible. He doesn't want you anymore though, so I can play with you all day long! Isn't that great!"

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

The girl smiled devilishly. "I know you have Soul Calibur. Give it to me!"

"What are you tal-"The girl charged at him, her ring held high over head.

* * *

Cassandra danced around the roots and vines branching out in front of her. She cursed under her breath as her foot caught under another branch, sending her flying forward landing with an _oomph _on the cold ground.

"I swear when I find that little liar, I'm going to kill her!" Cassandra picked herself off the floor and dusted off her skirt. "I hate forests. STUPID TREES!" The village girl had sent her walking aimlessly in the dark forest for hours now and Cassandra was down to her last straw. She wanted to get out of the forest, so she could kill something. "I can't do this." She cried, stumbling through the environmental booby traps.

Suddenly, the clang of metal caught her attention. Hopping to where she heard the noise, she grinned. She was curious, and at least it was something she could do to pass the time, she was getting bored.

"Oh, you're so FUN!" A shrill, childish voice rang through the trees.

Cassandra peered through the trees into the fierce battle waging in a small clearing. Well, if you could even call it a battle. It was obvious the fight was far from fair. Though the blonde man had the larger, more deadly weapon, the girl had a weapon made for grace and speed. Everything her opponent wasn't.

The man was covered in large cuts and stained with red, as he fought, desperately searching for an opening in her defence. Cassandra bit her lip. She wasn't about to sit around while someone was beaten to a pulp and probably killed in front of her.

"HEY!" Cassandra called stumbling out from behind the trees. "Leave him alone!" She tripped, and landed in a crumpled heap in front of the blonde haired knight. "Well that was embarrassing." She said pulling herself up, felling her cheeks turn a slight shade of crimson.

The battle stopped and both fighters turned towards the clumsy Athenian. "Who are you?" The girl with the short blue hair curled her lip at the distraction.

"I'm Cassandra Alexandra." She sunk down to her fighter's stance. "Your new opponent."

"You've got to be kidding me." Cassandra turned to the blonde knight covered in blood. "Get out of here before you get killed."

"Hey!" She snapped. " I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful jerk!" She said turning her attention back to the girl.

"This doesn't concern you! Get out of here." She turned to the knight and narrowed her eyes, but felt her gaze soften when she met eyes filled with concern.

"Oh goody!" The girl squealed. Cassandra whipped her head to face the girl "A new playmate!"

"No." The knight said behind her. She was getting tired of all these interruptions. "There is no way I'm going to let you get a little girl involved in this."

Cassandra bit back anger. "I'm twenty one! Who are you calling 'little'?" She jabbed a finger in his direction. "I'm trying to help you, so don't give me that attitude _pretty boy_!" The knight stepped back at her comment, shocked. He opened his mouth as if to object, but closed it again when the girl spoke.

"Can we play now?" The girl was pouting, leaning on her ring –which was obviously some kind of weapon- when Cassandra finally locked eyes on her target. The girl narrowed her eyes and studied the Athenian warrior carefully. "Oh, I know you. You are the sister of that stupid Greek oracle." Her smile turned devious. "I can't wait to see her again. I'm sure she'll be fun to play with. Then when I'm done with her, I can play with her children."

Anger boiled in Cassandra's blood. It was one thing to threaten her; it was another thing to threaten her family.

Angel stepping around the girl, Cassandra tripped her, sending her falling down to the ground. Cassandra quickly followed her with her sword, plunging it deep where her head had once been.

Cassandra growled in anger as the girl rolled away and pulled her sword out from the ground "Ugh! Come on!" Not giving her time to recover, Cassandra knocked the girl back with her shield and began angrily slashing at her. The girl barely blocked each blow. Finally when the girl was backed against a tree, she kicked up knocking her back and harder into the tree, before she plunged her sword down, tearing into flesh and bone. The girl let out an agonizing scream as Cassandra pulled the sword from her shoulder blade.

The girl jumped back, distancing herself. Her face twisted with rage "After I kill you, I'm going to destroy that rat hole you call a home!" Hatred echoed in her voice as she held her wounded arm.

"Well then." Cassandra taunted. "I guess I'll have to make sure you don't leave here alive." Dropping her weapons, Cassandra charged towards the startled girl. She swung her ring, catching Cassandra in the side, but she ignored the pain ploughing the girl down into the ground and tossing aside her bladed ring.

She didn't know how many times she hit her, but every hit made her feel a little better about the whole situation.

The girl lifted her knees to her chest and kicked the tempered Athenian off of her. She had greatly underestimated her strength. Rolling onto her feet and collecting her weapon, she jumped high into the trees. "I'll be back for you." She called, before she disappeared behind a flock of ravens.

"COME BACK HER AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Cassandra screamed after her. "Ugh!" She fell to her knees and pulled angrily at her hair. "I HATE THIS PLACE!"

She sat up and turned to the knight. "Okay talk." He looked down at her, wide eyed at the shocking display of violence shown by the small "girl" in front of him. "Why was she after you?" She walked groggily over to him.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded far off.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Cassandra placed her hand on the closest tree and laid her pounding head on the cold bark. "I just..."

"Hold on." The voice sounded nice. That was all she could think as she fell into hard armour, feeling strong arms wrap around her waist. "You'll be okay." She couldn't remember why she was there any more. But she let herself fall into darkness. Fading into blackness..._Fading..._

_"None other will die because of me."  
_

_

* * *

_

Tira watched as the Athenian girl lost consciousness and fell into Siegfried. She should attack her now. However, seeing as how loud their battle was, that annoying woman was probably already on her way here. She probably knew what had happened here already. Tira really didn't want to chance getting "purified" so she would leave it for now.

"I am displeased..." She glared contemptuously at the Athenian girl and scowled. "I am very...very displeased!" The girl was much different than her sister. She was tougher and a lot less likely to let you escape with your life. She was stronger than she had expected too. This could be a problem. She needed to go.

Putting her anger aside, Tira chewed her bottom lip in deep thought. She had more important things to worry about than an annoying Athenian.

She had the new host; all she needed now was Soul Calibur. However now that her plan had failed, Siegfried would be on much higher alert. She wouldn't be able to catch him by surprise. Without that, obtaining the sword would be next to impossible.

She watched attentively, as Siegfried lifted the girl gently in his arms, his eyes lingering on hers. Tira straightened up and leaned in closer to the two warriors. "Maybe the girl could be of some use after all." A malicious smile curved the ends of her mouth and she let out a soft giggle. "Poor Sieggy, couldn't let a girl die in the middle of nowhere." Her eyes narrowed down towards them "I'll make sure it's the worst mistake you will ever make."


	3. Nightmares

**A.N~ **_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I have not updated in over…. 3 MONTHS! I wanted to update sooner, but I was having trouble deciding where I wanted it to go… So at least it's her! And I promise I won't keep people waiting for 3 months again…._

_One thing you should remember before reading this is that it is based on the second game and a little bit of Soul Caliber legends, which should explain Siegfried relationship with some of the characters…. Just so you know, for anyone who hasn't played soul caliber Legends, I don't think it really matters XD…._

_And I want to thank _**_Sentinel07, Mark Ol' Henry, egarsoul173(anon) and Cassandrafan _**_for reviewing!_

_And a special thanks to **Cassandrafan **__for pointing out my mistakes, and __**Mark Ol' Henry **__for your input about the dialogue, I know it's not perfect but I tried to fix it!_

_Wow...Updating this was an intire ordeal... Fanfiction was giving me many, many problems... URGH!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL CALIBUR….. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE A LOT MORE MONEY, THAN I DO NOW! (So I would have, like a dollar XD! )**

* * *

"_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
_Illusions of the sunlight_  
_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_  
_Love gone for so long_"

_~Trading Yesterday – Shattered~_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

'_Do you really think you can destroy us?'_

The cry echoed throughout the cathedral, engulfing the once sacred grounds in a thick veil of darkness. He had forgotten the feeling of control, which had eluded him for some years now. The most freedom he had experienced was the slight conscience he would gain for a few wavering minuets. But this was different.

He groaned in pain, fighting for dominance with his rebellious limbs. "N-n-no…" He despised how weak his voiced sounded compared to the roaring of the evil which possessed him. He stumbled forward, casting aside his azure helmet, allowing long strands of golden hair to cascade down his shoulders in long awaited freedom, sticking to his sweat matted forehead uncomfortably. The demon – as that was the only word befitting to the evil which possessed him – growled in disobedience, fighting harder for control over his no longer willing vessel. "I no longer…wish to harm…t-the innocent…"

The demon seemed to snarl at his words. _'No one of this earth is innocent! We must cleanse this tainted world of _filth_ you call humanity!'_

"N-no!" The man fell to his knees, grasping his throbbing head with his right hand, while holding his left as far away from him as possible, still unable to admit ownership to the grotesque limb. That arm was not him, not anymore.

'_We can stop this vermin from spreading their influence any further; we can finally gain the power we were long searching for!' _

"No…" The man breathed again, ignoring the demon's groan of annoyance. "Not _'we', YOU_! It was _you_ who killed all of those people! It is_ you_ who yearns to spread its influence! And it is _you_ who searches for power, not me! The only thing I crave is freedom!" The man brought his – now throbbing – mutated hand up to join his other as he tugged painfully at his hair, wishing to harm the demon anyway he could, even if it meant destroying himself. "Just leave me be, or let me DIE!"

'_Never!'_ snarled his demon, as his mutated limb began to throb again, starting from his shoulder, and extending to the tips of his three long fingers. _'Have you forgotten who it was who killed your father? You deserve not the peace that would befall you in death! I may have done the things you implied, but that sin is yours to bare!'_ It spat every word to the trembling man, who froze as the words sunk deep into his mind.

Did he do that? He wasn't sure; he couldn't remember a life before the wrenched sword fell into his possession. He couldn't remember, and that was what scared him most, he refused to believe he could commit such a heinous crime without the steady influence of the demon sword, but was what the sword had spoken the truth? If it was, did he really deserve freedom from his constant suffering?

The demon, sensing the internal struggle within his vessel, growled triumphantly. He would gain control of his body yet again, only this time, he would make sure this sudden burst of foolish disobedience would never happen again.

However, before the demon could plant his seed of manipulation further into the unwilling knight's mind, a blood curling scream, snapped the knight out of his depression. Looking down, astonished where a thin sword had pierced the demon sword in the center of his eye, he stood up on shaky knees, shocked to have gained full control of his body. He looked gingerly down at his arm, letting out a surprised sigh of relief. His arm was once again that of a normal human being.

"Foil beast! We die together!" The knight watched as the English man stumbled on his feet, and toppled to the ground. The knight's eyes scanned over the man. He had thought he killed him, but was happy the man could live another day, he narrowed his gaze on the demon sword, but not so long as this evil remains alive.

The man stumbled forward to grip the hilt of the holy sword. _'Do you think you can destroy me?'_ The voice of the sword physically shook the cathedral as the man fought his way to the demon sword. _'You can't destroy me! You are nothing! You have NOTHING without me. You are nothing but a hollow vessel.' _

"No…" The man's voice no longer shook from fear as he allowed the holy sword to hover over the demonic blade. He wasn't scared, not anymore. He was far beyond that now. "It is you who is empty without me." He lifted the sword, seemingly oblivious to the tendrils of darkness that desperately clung to the sword. "I am Siegfried Schtauffen, and I no longer need your help!" He slammed the sword down, hearing a deafening crack ring though out the cathedral.

It was music to his ears.

**

* * *

**Siegfried shot up from his restless sleep. He had been having the same dream – more like memory – for months now, ever since he escaped from the evil sword's clutches. But regardless of how many nights were disturbed by the same dream, it always had the same effect, leaving Siegfried sweating feverishly and trembling.

He glanced down at his arm and found himself jumping back as his arm turned, from a mutated limb to the arm of a normal man. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was just restless, that was all. He must not give attention to things that did not matter, or he would surly lose his mind.

He surveyed the dark forest that enclosed around him, searching for any sign of movement. He sure the strange girl Tira from the night before was long gone. He hadn't seen any ravens since she left, and the thick presence of evil surrounding him had long since dissipated, but he couldn't help but be wary. It was rare of him to be caught off guard, yet the girl had done it. And she almost killed him.

He turned to the sleeping Athenian beside him, whimpering quietly in her sleep. He had endangered her too, maybe not purposely, but none the less, he couldn't help but feel guilty of the long gash trailing along the side of her stomach. It was his fault. She had tried to protect him, and in the process, endangered herself.

He crawled over to where the girl slept and inspected her side. He was sure he spared the girl from an infection, but the wound would need to be cleaned frequently. _'Would she be able to do it all herself?'_ As much as he wanted to help her, he had to continue his search for Soul edge, and the girl's presence would hinder his search. As soon as he reached a village, he would drop her off at an infirmary. That was the only option.

He sighed leaning against a tree, allowing his eyes to shut. It had to be him.

"Gods damn. My head hurts." Siegfried opened his eyes reluctantly to gaze at the now mobile Athenian. He shot up and held her down before she could stand up.

"What are you doing? You should be resting."

"Ugh… I'm fine…" Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the girl when he caught the inconspicuous roll of her eyes. What was her problem? She was unlike any Athenian he had ever laid eyes on. Instead of the usual Athenian warrior apparel, she wore blue battle clothes with a collared shirt and a pink ribbon in front. Her skirt was white with blue lining paired with a pair of black tights, and unlike the normal long flowing blonde hair most – if not all – warriors sported, hers was cut short, just above her shoulders, and pulled back with a white head band. And it wasn't only her looks that had him doubting her Athenian roots, the girl was insufferable, with no sense of decency, and the pride for their homeland that overflowed from most Athenian's attitude, was completely absent with the young woman. If it were not for her unmistakable fighting style, he would have completely dismissed the idea.

The girl smirked at him, ignoring his grip on her as she slowly pushed herself up. "Wow…that hurts like a bitch…" Siegfried furrowed his brow at the crude language, trying to hold her somewhat still so she wouldn't reopen her wound. "Gods, I'm fine, will you stop touching me!" She slapped at his hand until she was released and pushed herself up. "I'm a warrior, I've had worse." The knight snorted, causing the Athenian to whip her head back towards him. "What was that noise for?"

Siegfried shrugged. "I've never known a warrior to sport a pink bow." Siegfried chuckled, only to receive a sharp kick to his side.

"Ow!" The girl released a string of curses, while holding her side, and hopping on one foot. "That was your fault." Her cerulean eyes bore accusingly into his and she lowered herself slowly on the ground. "Why the hell are you so hard anyways?"

Siegfried rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm wearing armor. The fact that you did not notice that makes it apparent that you still need rest."

The girl pushed herself closer to him, so that she could inspect him closely. "So… Who was that girl?"

Siegfried shrugged. "If I knew, she would already have been dead." He said matter-of-factly. "She won't get away. I think she knows where I can find someone."

"So, where can we find her?"

Siegfried almost laughed aloud at her statement. "What do you mean 'we'? You aren't coming with me."

"That _witch,_ threatened my family. And who knows, maybe she knows where I can get soul edge, like, killing two birds with one stone, or something like that – I was never very good with quotes."

Siegfried flinched, his hand instinctively reaching behind him to grasp the holy sword. "You are on a quest for the demon sword?" He shook his head at memories from his own quest for power that had led him to posses the sword himself. "The power of the sword is far more devastating than you can ever imagine. No amount of power is worth the pain."

"HA!" She nearly screamed, making Siegfried jump back. "My quest has nothing to do with the sword. My sister searches for the retched sword, not me. I have no need for power." She crossed her legs painfully, and supported her chin on her hand, which was propped up on her leg. "All I want to do is get to my sister before she does something stupid. If along the way I find that sword, I'll destroy it for her. All I know is that where ever the sword is, I'll find my sister." She looked at him and grinned. "And if we both have a common enemy, why not work together? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'… or something like that…"

He looked away from her, suddenly not able to meet the cerulean irises. "I am not the kind of friend you need."

The girl shrugged. "I could probably say the same thing, but seeing as I'm not getting anywhere – I'm still trying to figure out a way to destroy the sword without soul caliber, and by the looks of it, that is next to impossible – and to be honest, it seems as if you could use the company."

The knight laughed at the girl's naiveté. The girl didn't even know his name, yet she was willing to journey together with him? He had to be honest, it was refreshing to meet someone who knew nothing of his sins, but it was still odd. Normally, people would be a lot less…trusting. The girl didn't even question why she had woken up next to a stranger, and showed no signs of suspecting him of anything. Maybe she was ill?

"We don't even know each other's names…"

The girl shoved her hand towards him, smiling brightly. "Cassandra Alexandra…" '_Alexandra? Could she be…?'_

"Normally, when one offers her hand, the other one takes it." She interrupted his thoughts with a curt smile.

Blinking, he reached out to grasp the Athenian's hand. "Siegfried Schtauffen…" He watched her face intently, trying to organize his thoughts. "Uh… Your sister…"

"Huh? What about her?" Cassandra released his hand, and resumed her previous position.

"Is she… Okay…?" Cassandra blinked at the unusual question.

"Uh…Yeah…She fine…. At least I hope…Why?"

"Nothing…" He said quickly turning away from her, pulling his dark brown cloak around him. It was already too late to collect fire wood, so they would have to go without the warmth of the fire tonight. He pushed the thick blanket towards the girl, who reluctantly accepted it. "Get some sleep. We can discuss this in the morning…"

The silence didn't last long before a snort interrupted his sleep. "You sleep in your armor?"

Siegfried groaned. Did she not know when to be silent? "Just go to bed."

**

* * *

**Power is the greatest motivation for sin. People blindly follow any path, regardless of how malicious that may be. Humans are the most greedy and deceitful beings in the world, it is a well known fact. Humans search to hurt and destroy each other in an attempt to impose power and dominance over the weak. It was, in fact, the way of the world, for the strong to dominate the weak. That is why we strive for power. We strive to surpass those around us, to ensure our survival.

Power is the greatest motivation for evil….

Which was why she wouldn't let anyone posses that sword. Such evil should not be able to exist. She scowled at the former Azure knight slept beneath the tree she was perched on. It was not fair that the beast be able to rest peacefully after all of the sins he had committed. He had betrayed her and tormented the Europe for years, and he strived for redemption? Such treachery was beyond forgiveness, beyond retribution.

It was apparent that she was not the only one who thought so. The strange woman in the green clothes was almost successful in ending his life, and had the Athenian not came along, she was sure she would have. However -that girl - she was a retainer of the demon sword, and therefore could not be spared.

She shook her head, causing her black ponytail to whip back and forth in front of her face. All who serve soul edge cannot receive mercy, which was why Siegfried could not live. She looked down to the Athenian girl who was curled up in a thick wool blanket close to the knight. What of her?

The girl must not know of the man's true identity or she would not have saved him. She couldn't sense any negative energy emanating from her, but she may have to deal with her before she could fight the former azure knight. It should be easy, seeing as how she was currently injured – not mortally, thanks to the knight, but injured none the less – and therefore was of no threat to her. She wanted to spare the innocent life, but if she had to, she would do what would need to be done to acquire soul calibur.

The woman smiled to herself, now was the best time to strike if she was going to destroy him.

The woman descended quietly down the tree so that she was crotched next to her target, she drew her dagger and pressed the blade to the knight's throat to slit the flesh.

Just as her blade began to pierce the skin, the man's eyes shot open and she was met with wondering green eyes. However, that was not what stopped her blade from taking his life. What had her frozen was the cold blade poking at the base of her neck.

"Do it and I'll take your head off…" The woman turned her head to see the Athenian; she stood over her, with the brown blanket still wrapped partially around her shoulders, the sudden movement of her blade causing it to fall the rest of the way off. "You know, I was having a pretty good dream too."

"Taki…?" The dark haired girl turned back to her green eyed target and pressed the knife closer to his throat, which in turn caused the Athenian's sword to pierce her skin, sending droplets of blood to trickle down her pale skin.

"Watch it…" The Athenian warned. "I didn't save him so he could die the next day." Taki ground her teeth, maybe she should have killed the meddlesome girl before.

"Cassandra wait…." The girl relieved some of the pressure on the blade as she turned to the knight for reassurance. "Just let her do it…"

"What?" Taki smirked at the girl's angered voice. At least the knight would accept his fate.

"You don't understand all the things I've done…" He looked down at his hand and clenched his eyes tight. "It would be best…"

"Shut up, I'm not going to let her kill you, I personally don't care what you did, you still need to help me find the weird girl, so I won't let you die."

Taki turned to face the Athenian, and allowed shock to take over for a second before she narrowed her eyes at the girl. This Athenian looked so familiar… "Stay out of this. You know not of the sins he's committed. If you knew, you would not be so egger to come to his aid."

"I don't care what he did. Everyone deserves a second chance regardless of from what. If he is ready to die for his sins, then he is worthy to be redeemed. And I'll be damned if I stand back and watch you kill the man who healed me."

Taki smiled, as nostalgia washed over her. She was almost positive of who this was now. The words she spoke were so similar to those of her closest friend. "You sound just like her…"

The girl's brow furrowed in confusion, as Taki removed her dagger from the knight's throat and turned to face her. "What? Who are you talking about?"

Taki ignored her questions and turned to the knight. "Take care of her, or I_ will _kill you next time. However as it stands, your life is spared. Though I will be the one to destroy soul edge."

"I can take care of it myself…"

She smiled at the knight's reluctance. "Of course, though we all know what happened last time you came in possession of the sword. Don't slip up Schtauffen…" She turned back to the Athenian and bowed her head low. "Since you believe in the redemption of this man he will live, though just know; now it is your burden to bear should anything happen." She turned back to the knight. "Take care of Soul Caliber…" She laughed, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

* * *

Siegfried leaned his head against the tree trunk when he was sure she was gone. He was so close. So close to freedom from his damn guilt and of course he had been denied his sanctuary. It had been years since he had been in contact with his old companion, and it was good to see her well again. He had killed so many of those close to him that he had assumed she had died too.

He had betrayed her. He had taken soul edge and ran, becoming consumed with hate and rage. She had warned him to relieve himself of the burden of souledge, but he had wanted the power that the sword possessed, and he had accepted the evil which consumed the sword. He should have been killed, but he wasn't. He turned to the Athenian who had slumped in the spot next to him. She had saved him, because she believed he deserved redemption, when she knew nothing of him or his sins.

"Why did you do that?"

The girl shrugged and looked over at him. "I would have done it for anyone."

"Anyone…?" He almost laughed at her reason. It was hard to believe.

Cassandra laughed and turned to face him. "You have a lot of enemies don't you?"

Siegfried sighed. "You have no idea…"

Cassandra looked underneath her bandages and smiled. "The wounds aren't so bad that I can't travel, so we can leave first thing tomorrow." Siegfried opened his mouth to object but was silenced with a glare from the Athenian. "If you really do have soul caliber, then there is no reason for me not to travel with you. And seeing as how I saved you twice, I think you owe me."

Siegfried frowned, ready to object again, when the girl pulled her blanket over her and curled up against the tree. Siegfried sighed ready to sit up when a hand grasped his arm. "You should stay here. I don't want you to wander off and get killed." She smirked up at him and Siegfried sat back down, wrapping his arms across his chest.

He could leave now. With the girl's wounds, she would be unable to stop him, but he found himself easing into her touch. The one person who had never told him, it wasn't a sin for him to live. The one person who believed he deserved redemption. And as much as he wanted to say, he could do it himself, that he didn't need her to tag along, he couldn't…

He wanted to believe he was worthy of redemption too…

He wanted her to come…

**

* * *

__****A.N~**_ Yay! It's done! Chapters after this one will be longer; I just wanted to get the adventure going…. My next update won't be too far away!_


End file.
